The Rebirth Of Ianto Jones
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: When Jack comes back there is only one thing on his mind and thats Ianto.


**Torchwood**

**Pairings: Jack & Ianto**

**Sorry if my spelling isn't very good.**

**Jack had just got back to earth after being away for 10 years, but here in Cardiff it was only a year since he had left. Time travel was odd like that.**

**Jack walked into the hub and looked around him, the hub had been rebuilt which he knew it would have been, but still it was hard to get his head round. Gwen looked up from were she was working.**

"**Jack!" her yell of happiness splitting through the silence of the hub. **

**Jack looked up at her and smiled, but there was so much sadness in those blue eyes of his. He couldn't bring himself to speak.**

**She looked at him "Rhys took Bronwen home". Jack looked puzzled. She was grinning now. "I had the baby it was a girl, I called her Bronwen Tosh Williams. What do you think?" **

**Jack nodded "sounds good" he replied. "Where Ianto's body?" His voice gave way and tears appeared in his eyes. Gwen came over and gave him a hug. "This way" she whispered. **

**Jack followed her as she took him through to were they now kept the bodies. She pointed at one of them and left him to it, saying as she left "tell me if you need anything." Jack nodded as he turned away and heard the door close behind him. **

**Walking over to the locker like door Gwen had pointed to and opened it sliding out the body a tear slid down his face he didn't even notice it. Starring down at Ianto's body he couldn't bear it any longer. He burst into tears. He just starred down at Ianto's beautiful face. "It's all my fault and so sorry darling. I love you." He said through his tears, he said it over and over again. **

"**I tried to move on, but I couldn't be with someone for very long. I'd just find myself needing you." He took deep breaths " if I have to live forever without you I will spend everyday of it in hell!" The new tears came as he touched Ianto's cold skin.**

**He had no idea how long he had been there for time no longer mattered when he starred down at his lovers face. **

**His hands still touching Ianto's skin, he swore it was getting hotter, like the blood returning to the body. **

**He felt someone beside him, he turned thinking it would be Gwen, but he hadn't heard the door. But instead he saw a young girl of around 13, 14 maybe even 15 it was difficult to pinpoint an exact age. He knew she was older, he knew she wasn't human, he knew she was the greatest being to ever have lived and would always remain that and he knew she was the only person to end his pain!**

**She was immortal as were the other great people of her world. Jack looked into her amazing green eyes and believed.**

**She smiled and looked down at Ianto who was become his natural colour "Jack, I know your hearts desire, I know Jack isn't your real name and I know your real name in fact I know everything about you!" Her voice was sweet, musical and heavenly. The worlds revolved around her. "Your hearts desire has been granted Jack." She was grinning which made her look amazingly stunning in her flowing floor length dress which showed for her shape wonderfully and her long dark blonde hair flowing down her back. "It wasn't even hard" **

"**Thank you. My lady" Jack said quietly. He looked down and smiled Ianto's chest was moving up and down, the colour had returned to his cheeks, his temperature was normal and there was a smile on his lips. **

"**Oh Jack, he will be very weak and tired." **

**Jack nodded.**

"**I am always true to my word," she was holding a beautiful ring made of alien metal and what looked like a tiny part of a star on the top.**

**Jack took it.**

**She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "It'll make him immortal, like me and you. That is your true hearts desire."**

**She made to leave, she was 5 passes away when she turned back and said "you will look after him, won't you?"**

"**Of course I will, and thank you again"**

**She was smiling as she disappeared. **

**Ianto coughed as his eyes flickered open and he made to get up, but Jack pushed back down "Hey it's alright, take it easy." He placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips and whispered "I love you!"**

* * *

**Two days had gone by the world was odd. Only Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys knew what had happened, the rest never knew Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Steven (Jack's grandson) had died. Steven was back with his mum, both thinking he had been kidnapped for a year and six months.**

**It was Christmas day Jack and Ianto were spending it with Ianto's family. Ianto was still weak and had to lean on Jack to keep him upright sometimes, even though they were both sitting down. Jack didn't mind, kissing Ianto from time to time.**

**The kids had opened all their presents when Jack asked the question. Getting down on one knee he said. "Will you marry me?" **

"**Yes" was the only word Ianto could say! As Jack slid the ring on his finger, the ring that she had given him.**

**He was becoming Immortal!**


End file.
